


A Word

by ladygray99



Series: The Edge [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is aware of his body, his mind, and fact that he is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Third in The Edge‘verse though it stands alone.

Clint is aware of his body. He is naked. The air in his room is cool but not cold. He is kneeling, the rug is soft against his skin. His hands are behind his back, pressed palm to palm. He is not bound, but he does not move.

Fingers ghost along his cheek, he knows them, they are safe, they feel good so he continues not to move. He is aware of words being said, they filter into his mind, he understands and acknowledges them. He does not need to. 

He does not need to remain still. He does not need to acknowledge the words. Even here, deep in his own mind, detached yet aware, he has a word. He does not think the word, but he knows it exists. They put in there, together. He need only think that word, and all others are pushed from his mind. No orders but his own, no desires but his own. He does not need that word now.

Fingers slide from his cheek, down his neck, they stop over his heart. He presses into them. They are safe, he wants this touch.

A second hand caresses his hair, and words are whispered into his ear. His body rolls at those words. Just as one word in his mind keeps him safe, a string of them makes him feel without need for touch, though touch is welcomed.

Lips move from his ear to his neck, then settle along his pulse. He is aware of his heart. It beats hard but not fast. He is not afraid. There is no adrenalin. No need to run or fight. 

Fingers trace down his spine. His heart pumps the sensation through his body. He acknowledges a sound from his lips, a moan. One of pleasure and nothing else. 

Now his heart begins to speed, but the control is still his. The word is still in his mind, the strength is still in his hands.

He kneels here, his mind fogged with pleasure and the words of another man, because he can, because he desires it, because he is only bound by his own will, and no one and nothing can ever take that will from him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit different so feedback is most welcomed.


End file.
